darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Messing With The Doc
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Lifeline Lockpick Shark has returned to Cubicron, hoping this time around he's not going to run into either First Aid or Kick-Off and just find Lifeline doing what she does. Lifeline is indeed doing what she does, reassembling a refurbished part. Shark knocks on the door before coming inside, "Hey doc." he smiles a little. Lifeline doesn't look up immediately, carefully tightening a casing down over an O-ring. "Hello, Shark. Come in, I'll be done in a moment." Shark nods and comes in, walking over to a chair to sit down. He steeples his fingers in front of his chin and watches what you are doing for a few moments. "So..." Lifeline finishes the delicate task and puts the part and tools down, turning to look at Shark. "So?" Shark taps his steepled fingers on the beginnings of a bear that has started on his chin. "So the gladiator came here. I find that interesting." Lifeline says, "You do. Why?" She straightens a few things on her work bench, then finally says what's prodding to be let out. "Did you magnetize your chin? You have slivers on it." Shark lowers his hands, unsteepling his fingers, "Because I didn't think you'd even see him. After all you got upset at me being in that arena." then a pause, "Slivers?" Lifeline says, "Why wouldn't I see him if he's a paying customer? Granted, I may revile his chosen profession and what he's done, but if he's here for repairs, I won't turn him away." She then smiles a bit amusedly. "Yes, slivers. Your chin is dirty, you should clean it off." Shark ahs, "I see, well I don't mind if you fix him. He seems rather noble for a gladiator." then he smirks a bit at you, "I'm letting a beard grow in, see if it makes me look my age or not." Lifeline nods. "What, do you regularly get mistaken for a youngling? I think I'll place a bet on how long you last before you get sick of that thing and get rid of it." Shark mmms, "Not really no, just thought I'd look more my age and distinguised. Got something against beards?" he asks with a playful grin. Lifeline says, "I do, actually. They remind me of those pompous government officials that used to make getting anything accomplished next to impossible." Shark chuckles a bit to that, "Well you know I'm not pompous, right?" he grins, "Maybe I'll grow it out a bit anyway just to annoy you a hint." again that playful tone. Lifeline says, "Nah. I'll just ignore you more." She smiles a bit. "We'll just have to see who can tolerate more." Shark smirks to that, "Oh a challenge is it." he murmurs, "I don't know if you can pull off ignoring me, but willing to find out as long as the beard grows out." Lifeline simply goes back to reassembling the part on her workbench. Apparently, the challenge has already begun. Shark strokes at his chin a little, "Oh it's on. It's so on." he chuckles. Rising to his feet, the young mechs knows exactly how to get under your armor. He starts with messing with your tools. Lifeline has worked with younglings a mere fraction of First Aid's years underfoot, she can deal with this. She simply lets Shark mess with stuff as he will, he'll just have to reorganize them later, after he's gotten rid of that stupid thing on his chin. The only tools she refuses to let get caught up in the mess are the ones she's actively using. Otherwise, she's letting her multitasking abilities keep track of where things are ending up so she can simply take them as needed and hopefully teach Shark the futility of this childish behavior. Shark isn't actually moving the tools, but he is just messing with them. Like he's studying them before putting them back in place. Next comes the boxes, "Hmm what do we have in here." he opens one, rummages around, putting everything exactly back where he found them before closing the box up. Then onto the next box. He stops at your office door and opens it, peering inside. "What will I find in here.. hmmm?" he grins and heads in there. Yeah, nothing sacred now... *CRASH* Something falls through the ceiling, very nearly on top of Shark! It lands in a heap nearby, rolling quickly to his feet "GAH! Dont DO that!" Lockpick announces, sounding annoyed. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Courage Stat and succeeds by 8! The total roll was 9. Lifeline can't hide the flicker of annoyance that crosses her face when he starts snooping about in the back storage room (aka, her quarters), but he's not where he can see it, so it doesn't count. The room itself is just a normal small storage closet, with a single recharge berth wedged into the back corner with just barely enough to get to it between the boxes, barrels, spools of tubing and wiring, and a locked storage container presumably holding the clinic's energon stores. Shark turns toward the crash then thud of a body that comes past his face. "Don't you got better things to do that climb on the roof only to fall through it Lockpick?" he asks. "Not today no. The shops' closed till they get power restored." The mech notes simply, folding his arms Lifeline startles at the crashing noises and is up and over by Lockpick immediately. "Lockpick? How many times have I told you to stay off of the roof?" She looks up at the damaged ceiling and huffs in annoyance. "I'm going to have to get that fixed immediately." Shark smirks, "Right, well then excuse me." he just steps over Lockpick and keeps to his task, checking out that overly crowded room that Lifeline calls her private berthing area. "Too many times I'm figuring." "I lost count. But It needed fixing anyways. Welding marks from a cutting torch." notes Lockpick simply, turning to glance at Shark "What is this, inspet for dust bunnies day?" Lifeline sighs, reaching to help Lockpick up off of the floor. "Then I guess I'll have to reinforce it while I'm at it." She huffs again, doing some quick mental math to try and guesstimate how much roofing material and armor plating she's going to have to purchase. "I can give you a hand with that. I'm good with heights." offers Lockpick. He DID break it "Did you install the new locks I gave you? Shark looks up at the hole and comments, "Should just replace the whole roof at this point." Lifeline says, "Yes, I did install those locks, for all the good they're doing when you just fall in through the roof." She steps back over to her workbench and after a moment of fiddling with something there she offers Lockpick a handful of credits, hoping they'll be enough for at least bare minimum roofing material. "Go purchase roofing materials, if you would. I'm going to start cleaning up in here." She looks around the clinic, her optics sliding past Shark as if he wasn't there, then she steps over to the cabinet that holds the clinic's cleaning supplies." Lockpick eyes the amount and frowns, but he nods "Sure. I'll stop by the shop and grab some things too that'll make it more interesting to break in at least. " Shark isn't quite done yet messing with the doc, as she passes by he does the one thing that he hasn't done before, he swats her right on the back side. Not hard of course, but enough to get her notice. Crossed the line? Oh yeah, worth it! Lifeline actually manages to not react to the swat on the backside. She does, however, carry the broom so that Shark will have to move if he doesn't want to get impaled on it. She's also muttering in annoyance to herself, but if Shark listens carefully he might be able to make out mentions of Lockpick, the roof, and drugs of some sort. Shark gets out of the way of the broom, of course, then hmms. He'll have to get nasty, and that means playing dirty. Very well, she chose to ignore him and by Primus he's going to make her wish she didn't. Determined to keep his beard growing out, he follows behind her like he was her shadow. Definitely in her personal space. Lifeline cleans up the clinic quickly, clenching her jaw to not react to Shark's increasingly annoying behavior. The best she can hope for is that someone ELSE tells him to back the smeg off before she gives in to the temptation to remove that damned beard and the rest of his cranium with it. Lockpick is back soon "They're delivering it in a few hours. " he notes as he comes right up to the two. His optics flick to Shark curiously. Lifeline nods to Lockpick. "Thank you. I guess we have to wait." She moves to sit at her workbench, already writing off the rest of the workday as a bust. Shark paces after Lockpick, giving Lockpick a flash of teeth then turns his full attention upon Lifeline. That temptation may just come to full bore when he puts one hand on her helm, one on her shoulder, tips her head to the side then brings his mouth against her neck to literally nibble there with a soft scraping of his teeth. He's figuring either that will get him a full on whap, punch, or something equally violent or it's just going to give her a pleasant sensation. He's betting it will be the former... "... What, don’t they teach Autobots proper respect for ladies anymore? " asks Lockpick, frowning as he folds his arms. Lifeline somehow manages to not so much as change the expression on her face as she reaches up, snags Shark by a double handful of the delicate and partially exposed tubing and wiring in his neck, then slams him to the floor in a move that would likely make even Kick-Off wince. She pins him to the floor with one well-placed knee, then pulls a laser scalpel and cuts his entire chin off, proto-beard and all. Then she deftly severs his motor controls before starting to remove his teeth one at a time. Oh, and her optics have gone WHITE with rage. Shark hates it when he's right. The second she pulls his neck he just knows it's going to be bad. He goes to the floor without even fighting her or protesting. Taking that knee to the back and without struggling to get away from that scalpel allows her to shave that chin down to the facial structure underneath. Then the motor controls are gone, so even if he wanted to fight her he sure couldn't. Teeth get pulled out, one by one, and all he can do is look up at her with oddly calm green optics... there's even trust there believe it or not. Chin and mouth begin to leak energon from her rough treatment. Lockpick stares a moment "... And that's why they teach you to." he amends to his further comment, then ducks down behind a table quickly. Lifeline stops pulling teeth as soon as Shark looks like an eight year old missing their two front teeth. She leans into the mech's face and says in a dangerously low tone, "If you EVER do that again, I won't leave you ANY teeth." And with that she reactivates Shark's motor controls before scooping up the teeth and former beard and stomping off to dump them in the metal recycling bin. Shark regains his feet slowly, grabs a rag to spit out the energon that has leaked into his mouth. Then uses another rag to wipe his chin of energon. Then reaching into his own mouth he simply removes the other two teeth and leaves them as his parting goodbye, then turns and head out the door without a word. Lockpick peeks up from around the table, staring at bot of them. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Lockpick's Logs